Visitor
by Cheshirekitsune
Summary: He hated hospitals. Everything about them. Probably now more then ever, now that he was a visitor. .:Complete:.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers~**

**I've kinda been stressing out and going through a lot of emotional problems recently, and that's kinda where this little fic came from. I just wanted to vent...and I used Spain and Romano a scapegoat. -shot-**

**Don't worry! I'll write a followup that won't be angsty!  
><strong>

****Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Romano hated hospitals.<p>

Everything about them, the too clean floors and walls, the noisy nurses and visitors running though the halls, the beeping of random medical equipment that he didn't even _want_ to know the use of. He especially hated the smell, a truly horrific cross of antiseptic, cleaners, and sick people. The atmosphere was just depressing to him. So then, why was he here sitting on an uncomfortable bench in the ER's waiting room with a wino, two potato bastards, and his brother?

That could be summed up easily. Spain was in the emergency room.

The Italian gulped slightly as he recalled the events of the previous day. He and Spain had gotten into a fight, a bad one. It got to the point where Romano had packed up and left, shouting over his shoulder that he would be staying with his brother for a few days. Truth be told, Romano couldn't even remember what they had been fighting about...not now that Spain was here. He had been in the kitchen with his brother and the potato bastard at the time, when Prussia burst in, screaming that Spain was in the ER and that they needed to go there immediately.

_'According to France, something happened when he was in a bull fight or something! What do you **think** happened! He probably got gored! Badly if he's in the fucking hospital! Let's go already damn it! France said he'd meet us there!'_

That had been two hours ago. Two painfully long hours of them just sitting quietly in the waiting room and not knowing what was going on. France went to check frequently, but every time he came back with the same line. "He's still in surgery and they don't know when he'll be out."

Really, it made Romano want to scream.

"What was Spain doing fighting a bull anyway?" Germany asked. "Surely he doesn't do it all the time..."

"Non, he usually only does it for shows or cultural celebrations." France said, flipping idly through a month out of date fashion magazine. "Although, he has been known to do it when he's upset about something. It helps him vent, you know?"

Romano felt a guilty stab in his chest. Was Spain really that angry about their fight? About Romano walking out on him? He was so busy trying desperately to figure out what had upset the Spaniard so much that he didn't realize how jittery he was. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his leg, stopping its nervous bouncing. He looked up to see Veneziano smiling at him gently.

"Ve~ It'll be okay," He said softly. "Big brother Spain will be fine! You'll see!"

For some reason, Romano's voice wasn't working properly, so he just nodded. Obviously bored with the out of date fashion statements, France tossed the magazine aside and went to the nurses station to ask about Spain again. Veneziano leaned against Germany's arm, yawning slightly. Prussia was attempting to fill out a crossword left over in one of the magazines. (Though from the looks of it, he was having a lot of trouble figuring it out.)

This time, when France came back, he was accompanied by a doctor. They all froze, and Romano was pretty sure his heart was going to stop at any moment.

"How is he?" Prussia asked, tossing the crossword aside.

"As you are aware, your friend has been gored by a bull. The horn pierced him just above his hip, but thankfully it missed all vital organs. He suffered a great amount of blood loss, and will most likely have a scar."

"He'll be able to walk again, right?" France asked curtly.

"Yes, but not for a while." The doctor responded. "The horn may have missed his vital organs, but it was still a very close call. He's lucky to be alive."

As the doctor led France away to talk more about what Spain would need in order to be cared for, Romano found he was having trouble breathing. Little dots were dancing in his line of vision, his ears were ringing, and he felt terribly dizzy. He held his head in is hands, trying to gain air back in his lungs.

Spain could have died.

Could have died. And it was all his fault. If he hadn't gotten into that stupid fight with him...

France was talking again, but Romano couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. He was too busy fighting his twisting stomach and blurring vision. He did _not_ need to pass out or throw up here! He already hated himself for a number of reasons! He didn't need to add more to the list!

"Ah, fratello... Are you alright?" He heard Veneziano ask, resting a hand on the older boys shoulder. Romano couldn't answer. As if from a distance, he heard Prussia saying something, and next thing he knew, he was being dragged outside. He looked up and saw Prussia holding his upper arm.

"W-What are you..."

"Taking you outside to get some fresh air." The German responded, letting go when they were in a patch of grass. "You looked like you were going to either faint, hurl, or both."

The Italian didn't respond. The cold air felt good against his face, and he found he could breathe a lot easier out here. He sank onto the curb, breathing slowly, very aware of the red gaze following his every movement.

"What are you fucking looking at!" Romano snapped after a minute of staring.

"Look, I know you're freaking out about Spain," He began, ignoring the sound of indignation that came from the boy. "Just listen, Spain's gonna be fine. They'll keep him here for a few days and then he'll go live with France or your brother or something for a few weeks. Doctors just give the lovely details because they get a sick kick out of scaring people."

Romano looked up at Prussia. He knew full well that doctors told it like it was because it was their job, but he still appreciated the cheer up attempt. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

"If it helps, they're moving him out of intensive care and upstairs to one of the rooms. Meaning we can visit him."

xXxXx

They had been allowed into the room in pairs. Romano had volunteered to go last, that way, he was guaranteed to be alone with him.

He bit his lip as he waited for France and Prussia to finish their visit. He wasn't all that sure how Spain would react when he saw him. According to his brother, Spain was awake now, and was talking to them, but Romano still felt uneasy. For one thing, Spain was under the influence of a number of drugs, so his actions probably weren't his own. And then there was the fact that none of the others had fought with Spain. None of their actions may have been responsible for landing him here.

Romano took a deep breath, and jumped slightly when the door opened and France and Prussia walked out.

"H-How is he...?" Romano asked, wincing at how his voice wavered.

"He's fucking gone." Prussia said, looking plenty irritated. "I don't know _what_ they're giving him but he's seeing some crazy shit."

"He's just upset that Spain thought he was a giant version of his pet bird." France said, giving Prussia a disapproving stare. Romano had to hand it to the wino, he knew how to keep calm. "But he does have a point. The medicine is making him hallucinate, so don't be too alarmed at what you hear."

The boy nodded, his eyes fixed on the door separating him from Spain. He had to see him, he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to see the damage he had caused.

"We're going home." France said, eyes trained on Romano. "You'll call us if you need to be taken home or if his condition changes, right?"

Still unable to speak, Romano nodded. He may hate France, but he understood that the nation was truly concerned for Spain. Satisfied with the answer, the two left, leaving the Italian alone in the hallway. After a moment of mental preparation, he slowly walked through the door.

He nearly let out a cry at the sight, and clapped a hand over his mouth to stop the sound from escaping.

Spain was laying in bed, battered and bruised, covered in about a million bandages. All sorts of medical machines were around his bed, hooked into his arms, and they were beeping and feeding him different colored fluids, and the longer Romano looked at them, the more sick he felt. Tearing his eyes from the heart monitor, he looked at Spain's face.

He was clearly exhausted, from both his injuries and the medicine being fed into his bloodstream. Romano didn't know what was bothering him more, the fact that Spain was clearly ready to pass out and was keeping himself awake...or the fact that he was smiling at his new guest.

"Heeeey..." Spain cooed, smiling stupidly. "Boss' little angel has come to visit."

Romano blinked for a moment. Figures he'd refer to himself as Boss, but the angel comment certainly was a surprise. The Italian pouted a bit as he took a seat in the chair closest to the bed. He was no angel, and if he was, he was a sucky one. What sort of angel let the one they were supposed to be watching land himself in the hospital anyway?

"Idiot bastard..." Romano muttered half heatedly. "You're seeing shit..."

Spain shook his head. "Nooo~ I see you!"

"They've done the impossible..." Romano muttered. "They made you stupider."

"Nuh-uh..." Spain said, eyes drooping dangerously. Romano's gut twisted guiltily. Spain should be sleeping, not arguing with him.

"H-Hey...uh... M-Maybe you should go to sleep..."

The Spaniard stared at him, eyes slightly unfocused, before shaking his head. Romano sighed. Figures the idiot would make this difficult. "Spain..."

"You just got here..." Spain whispered, looking like he would pass out mid sentence. "And...I wanted to see you..."

The Italian looked at his former boss, and felt his voice catch in his throat. Seeing Spain like this...battered and broken, it was painful to him. He could feel his heart breaking slightly at the sight...not that he'd ever EVER tell anyone. Face glowing scarlet, he reached out and took Spain's hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing gently.

"Dumbass...you can see me in the morning..." Romano said, avoiding Spain's gaze. "I-I don't plan on ditching your stupid ass..."

Spain gave Romano a sleepy smile before finally surrendering to sleep. Romano's eyes wandered over all the equipment keeping Spain in one piece, and felt tears tugging at the corners of his eyes. Still keeping their hands together, the Italian leaned up and placed a feather light kiss to Spain's temple.

"I'm so sorry..." Romano choked, tears leaking down his cheeks. "Y-You wouldn't be h-here if it weren't for me..."

With a small hiccup, Romano lowered his head into his arms, finally dozing off, still clutching Spain's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Angst. Angst everywhere~<strong>

**-slapped across the face- Keep your eyes posted, I'll try to write a second half soon!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**:Ua**

**Wow, I'm actually really surprised at how well this came out, considering the crappy days I've had. I can honestly say this is like the best Spamano I've written so far.**

**I'd give you all a warning that there will be language, but its Romano for crying out loud! The swearing is all part of the package~  
><strong>

****Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya ****

* * *

><p>The next morning, Spain woke up, his mind foggy. Everything <em>hurt<em>. He tried to move and was greeted with a stab of pain, and he winced. Blinking slowly, he lifted his hand to rub at his eye, only to find he couldn't lift it. But it didn't hurt...

Looking down, Spain saw with a jolt that Romano was at his bedside, fast asleep with his head in his arm, his other hand intertwined with Spain's. Upon closer inspection, Spain could see tear tracks running down Romano's cheeks, and his eyes looked a little puffy. He had been crying...but, why?

"Roma...?" Spain croaked, running his other hand through the boys hair. "Hey, Roma..?"

Romano groaned, cracking open a bloodshot eye to see what exactly was disturbing his sleep. He nearly fell over when he saw it was Spain, a fully awake and coherent Spain.

"B-Bastard!" He cried, sitting bolt up right and tearing his hand out of Spain's. "D-Don't watch me sleep, fucking pervert!"

Spain laughed a little, but immediately regretted it as pain shot though his side. Romano saw this, and his expression softened. The Italian fidgeted a little, face red. "S-So...do you, um, feel any better?"

"A little bit." Spain lied. In truth, he felt horrible. Every bone in his body ached, and he wished his head would stop pounding. He cast the Italian next to him a sleepy look. "Were you here all night?"

"W-What the fuck do you think!" Romano cried, blushing even harder. "Shit, did those drugs do something to your head?"

"Besides the pounding headache?" Spain muttered, closing his eyes rubbing his temple. "I dunno...everything's fuzzy..."

"S-So you don't...remember anything...?" a tentative voice said. Spain opened his eyes and saw his former underling looking very uncomfortable indeed. That adorable blush was still there, and his eyes were focused on the floor. What could possibly be bothering him? "Y-You don't remember anything from last night...?"

"Last night?" Spain repeated, blinking. Green eyes turned to the ceiling, trying to think. "Well...I don't remember much. I did have a weird dream though..."

Romano froze. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Weird dream?"

"Well..." Spain said, tilting his head slightly. "I don't remember much of the dream...just that there was an angel. A very sad angel..."

Romano was sure his heart would fly out of his chest, it was beating so fast. Oh shit. Shit shit _shit._ He didn't like where this was going.

"A-And?" He muttered, wincing slightly. Damn it, why did his voice have to crack now!

"I think he was blaming himself..." Spain continued, eyes closed as he recounted his dream. "He was so convinced that he had done something wrong. When really, it wasn't his fault at all..."

Once again, Spain opened his eyes and turned to the Italian at his side, and was startled to see tears leaking down his cheeks. "A-Ah...Romano!"

"Y-You bastard!" Romano howled, wiping his face. Tears continued to fall as he drew a shuddering breath. "Y-You jackass! You weren't supposed to r-remember...!"

With a small smile, Spain reached out and cupped Romano's cheek, wiping away stray tears with his thumb. "Heeey, its okay..."

"N-No its fucking not!" He cried. "Y-You got hurt! A-And its my fault! I-If it weren't for that s-stupid fight-"

"Fight?" Spain asked. And then he understood. Romano was blaming himself for his condition. He thought that because of the fight they had, Spain had gone into the bullfights and gotten hurt. "...Oh Romano..."

"W-What!" Romano hiccuped. He was leaning into the Spaniards hand slightly. It made him feel better...not that he would admit it. He hiccuped again, added with a pitiful sniffle.

"Shh. Listen, this wasn't your fault..." Romano opened his mouth to protest, but Spain cut him off. "It was nothing! I was just practicing with my pet bull! And...he got a little carried away... Think of it as a rehearsal bullfight."

Romano blinked more tears away, staring at Spain in shock. "A-A rehearsal fight...? But...that damned wino said..."

"It was last minute..." Spain assured, wanting to do nothing more then to pull the boy into his arms and kiss every last tear away. "I couldn't get out of it. My actual plans that day was to go see you..."

"M-Me!"

"Of course!" Spain said with a grin. "You didn't think you could just up and walk out on me that easily did you?"

Romano was able to cover his shout of laughter as a sob, but he had a feeling Spain knew better. The Spanish nation smiled more when the Italian covered the hand on his face with his own for a brief moment before taking the hand away from his face, muttering that he wasn't a damn girl. He still held onto Spain's hand though.

They sat in silence for a while, hands still joined. Spain looked like he was dying to do something, but because of his injury, he couldn't move. Romano blinked at him, confused. He raised an eyebrow when Spain gave a frustrated sigh.

"What the fuck's your problem?"

"I hate not being able to move." Spain said bitterly. "I can't do stuff..."

"Like what?" Romano asked, genuinely curious. Maybe, just maybe, he would help him out. Possibly.

"Like hugging you!" Spain cried. "And kissing you! I can't do any of that now! I can't even sit up!"

Well, there went any chances of Romano helping Spain. He blushed furiously, glaring at the nation laying before him. "Pervert! You're lucky you're hurt or I'd kill you!"

Spain pouted. "Awww. Please...since I'm hurt?"

Romano flushed deeper, biting the inside of his cheek. Then, with an irritated 'Oh for fucks sake!' he leaned over and kissed the Spaniard. He could feel the bastard grinning into the kiss, and he resisted the urge to punch him in the side. When he pulled back, panting slightly, he saw Spain was still smiling.

"Oh shut up." Romano hissed, even though Spain hadn't spoken. He quickly got to his feet, noting the noise of indignation Spain made. Shooting him a smirk, Romano crossed over to the opposite side of the bed, the side that Spain wasn't hurt. After promising to murder the nation if he so much as breathed a word to anyone, the Italian crawled into bed next to Spain, resting his head on the others shoulder and not minding the arm snaking around his waist.

He felt Spain nuzzle his hair, and gave a contended hum. "Go back to sleep, stupid shit. You need it."

"I think I will." Spain said. "Now that I have my angel, I can sleep easier~"

"Call me that again, and I'll fucking leave." Romano hissed, hiding his face in Spain's chest to hide his grin. No one could prove he liked being called an angel. No one.

Spain chuckled, and in less then a minute, was fast asleep. Romano listened quietly at the beeping of the heart monitor and Spain's steady breathing before sighing to himself and curling closer to him.

"Goodnight, Spain." Romano muttered, nuzzling into Spain's chest. "...I love you, you stupid bastard."

Romano could have sworn before falling asleep himself, that he heard Spain murmurer "I love you...little angel..."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it~ No angst, like I promised.<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Bye bye! -waves-  
><strong>


End file.
